Silencio
by toukitoki
Summary: Rick sale de casa unas cuantas horas sin que Morty se de cuenta


**Título:** Silencio

 **Autor** : Touki

 **Fandom:** Rick and Morty

 **Pareja:** Rick Sánchez/ Morty Smith

 **Rating** : T

 **Advertencias** : Incesto leve, C137-cest, Yaoi, Gay.

Notas: Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos autores. La historia si es original de mi persona. Si no os gusta esta pareja, absténgase de comentar.

 **Summary:** Rick sale de casa unas cuantas horas sin que Morty lo note.

Pd: Primera vez escribiendo un fic… Me divertí bastante pensando estupideces con estos dos.

Silencio

¿Rick? - Preguntó Morty al entrar al garaje.

Beth se acercó diciéndole que se había ido hace horas quien sabe dónde. Lo que hizo que Morty se preguntara porque diablos no se había dado cuenta. Si bien era cierto que todo el tiempo pasaba con su abuelo en aventuras por el espacio, sentía un cosquilleo por haberse ido sin él, ni siquiera haberle dicho a donde se dirigía.

"Se-seguro está en un bar intergaláctico, bebiendo y m-mirando strippers moviendo el culo"Prefería pensar en la típica imagen de Rick siendo Rick. Muchos pensamientos se le vinieron encima al creer en otras posibilidades. "O-o tal vez…meh da igual lo que haga"

Aunque ver el nerviosismo de Beth, le hizo perder más la razón y seguir con las teorías de dónde diablos se había metido. Desde aquella vez que se fue sin decir nada y ser prisionero por la federación galáctica, a Morty ya no le agradaba la idea de no poder verlo nunca más. Por muy imbécil e irresponsable que fuese, quería a aquel vejestorio con problemas alcohólicos y depresivos (o al menos eso recuerda lo que Birdman trato de decirle aquella vez en la fiesta de su casa).

Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Rick, abrió la puerta. Su cama vacía, el escritorio lleno de cachivaches e inventos, las paredes llenas de papeles, fotos y uno que otro recordatorio de días importantes. Morty, ido, se sentó al borde de la cama.

Esto apesta… Rick estúpido.

Le resultaba extraño sentirse solo, pocas veces era las que no estaba con él y estar así le hacía sentirse raro... como si algo le faltase.

Hay…Hay mucho silencio

Ni siquiera le llegaba un mero sonido a sus oídos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que llovía horriblemente afuera de la casa. Poco a poco se fue acostando hasta quedarse dormido.

Aunque… No falto mucho para despertarse nuevamente, un fuerte portazo provino desde abajo. Escuchó tronar las escaleras, casi dando saltos.

¿¡Rick!?

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, estaba alerta y a la espera que esa puerta fuera abierta, trato de pensar en algo y decirle una excusa a Rick por estar en su habitación. Pero…

¡Beth! ¡Nunca me entiendes! ¡Todo por el estúpido de Rick!

Era Jerry en otro de sus dramas con Beth. Al parecer Rick causaba muchas emociones en todos. Morty ahora se sentía muy avergonzado al pensar que era Rick quien iba a abrir la puerta y preguntar por qué Morty estaba ahí. Se dio una palmada en la cara tratando de no perder la poca dignidad que tenía.

Mo-Morty no seas igual de im-imbécil que Jerry.

¡¿Qué demonios!? ¡Rick! ¿Qué… qué estas haciendo aquí?

Blergh… Ti-tierra llamando a Morty, es mi habitación tonto.

Ahora si quería que lo tragase un agujero de gusano. Rick rió entre dientes al ver la sorpresa del idiota de Morty.

Al parecer al-alguien se sintió muy-muy solo, tan solo como parecer un idiota.

Esta vez Morty sentía su cara arder de pura vergüenza. Bajo su cabeza y encogio los hombros, caminó sin refutarle nada a Rick ya que al fin y al cabo siempre terminaría perdiendo, por muy estúpido que fuera, él siempre encontraba la manera de mostrarle lo poco inteligente que era.

No…no hagas que mamá vuelva a sentirse angustiada… Lo más importante ¿Don-dondé demonios estabas?

Ah… pues… -vacilo un poco - La-la fecha de cumpleaños de Beth se-se acerca, qui-quiero darle algo Mo-morty. Fui a otra dimensión para traerle unas-unas piedras brillantes. Blergh e-esas cosas le gustan a las mujeres.

Bien, eso ni siquiera paso por la cabeza de Morty en todas sus locas teorías en donde estaba su abuelo. Eso le hizo pensar mejor de su abuelo, al ver que no era tan cretino.

So-solo lleve la pistola de portales –blergh. Pero al final destroce u-unas cuantas líneas temporales.

Espera… ¿Qué -qué?

Lastimosamente, sus ideales de creer a Rick buena persona se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ahora-ahora que ya respondí a tu interrogante. ¿Por qué estás aquí siendo-siendo un imbécil?

¡Por qué me-me.. sentía solo! ¡Bien! ¿¡Era eso lo que querías escuchar!? ¡Por qué si-siempre te vas sin decirle nada a nadie!

Rick no le respondió. Ahí Morty se percató de que su dignidad se fue al traste. Antes de cruzar la puerta, Rick alcanzo a pellizcarle las mejillas.

No-no voy a irme. Rick se lo aseguro con su tono de voz usual, lleno de tartamudeo. Morty le desvio la mirada. Sus mejillas seguían en las manos de Rick.- ¿Desde cuando tienes las mejillas tan-tan gordas Mo-morty?

Morty asombrado por ese raro descubrimiento en su cara, le miro de nuevo.

¿De qu..e….

Pero no pudo terminar su pregunta…

Una presión leve, le dejo sin habla, impidiendo que las palabras salieran de su boca. Paso tan veloz que no pudo oponer resistencia, no hasta que Rick le hizo volver en sí.

No voy a irme, asi que deja ser un imbécil llorón. No tartamudeo…

Morty pego un grito agudo… uno que sin duda despejo el silencio que abrumaba en aquella habitación.


End file.
